


things left unsaid

by loveshrine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, just slightly angst and some bits of cuddling and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshrine/pseuds/loveshrine
Summary: —set after lionheart and everything else; when both Izumi and Leo make their first effort to say what they've been wanting to say to each other for a while.





	things left unsaid

His lips are warm against Izumi’s neck. Like freshly ironed blanket kind of warm. The warmth that is and will always be familiar to him. His fingers continue to tangle and curl in his shirt as he sighs softly, breath wilted and tender as it strokes the taller boy’s skin. Izumi is fumbling, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as Leo curls and folds over his own, and Leo’s lips meeting the surface of his skin with each millisecond. Izumi trails his hands gradually up the other’s spine, feeling the tight ridges he has been staring at for years during their dance practises, desperately, vacantly, without knowing why.

 _‘_ I want you,’ he has been yearning to say. ‘I need you and I don’t know why _._ ’

As he knots his fingers in Leo's hair, soft warm shaded locks brushing against his knuckles, he pulls Leo closer.

_He’s leaning over me now, he’s everything now._

Leo pulls away slightly, getting up, and that’s when Izumi notices that Leo is now sitting between his legs, trying to wipe the sleepiness from his own green eyes, cheeks flushed.  _How compromising_. Following his suit and sitting up, Leo snaps Izumi’s wandering thoughts as he takes each of Izumi's hands, rolling up his sleeves, feeling the skin underneath cotton— just as soft. He takes a moment to gently hold both edges of Izumi’s fingers in his own, feeling just how calloused they are, pondering over how much contrast can be contained in a person. Leo stares up at Izumi through his long lashes, green eyes filled with such lamented sadness that Izumi feels his heart stutter, his heart sinking in. “Sena,” he whispers so uncharacteristically quiet, “I want to apologize.”

Under his stare, Izumi’s mind is muddled. Lost, confused, frustrated.

_I did this to you. I did this because of myself. What is there for him to truly apologize for?_

Leo’s gaze shifts a little to the left, albeit in a lazy attempt to avoid the other's confused stare. “I’m a liar,” he continues, voice hoarse with a hint of forced smile as if he just confessed to the biggest sin that has doomed the entire humanity. “I promised you a lifetime but instead I stripped months away from your lifetime."

He is holding back tears now, ashamed and equally embarrassed despite supposedly being on top. Despite being himself. He slowly leans forward and eventually rests his head on Izumi’s shoulder. And without a second thought, Izumi could tell that he’s holding back the weigh of himself not allowing Izumi to carry his mass in the slightest bit.

 

“I wish you’d stop treating me like a king, Sena. I wish you’d stop making me feel like I’m the whole world to you. I wish I made it easier for you to leave me,” Leo breathes. “Some nights, I can’t stop regretting the things I did. My mind keeps me up wondering that what if, on that afternoon, I didn’t only make Ruka cry. What if I was able to make the two most important people in my life cry on the same day. Some nights, I think maybe the aliens really should’ve just kidnap me and then maybe I’ll be good use for someone for once.”

 

“Stop.”

 

Izumi's face scrunches with a hint of disdain.

 

“Stupid. Shut up. Are you dumb?” he bites yet his voice cracks. “Wasn’t your promise to fulfill my dreams? How can we do that if you’re gone. Stupid Ousama. This is why I hate you.” At this point, his voice isn’t the only thing betraying him— his action too, as he finds himself pulling Leo closer, arms securing around the other’s hips. As if he lets go just a bit, Leo would evaporate, and he would be left alone again.

 

* * *

_“You wrote these?” Izumi asked, trying to hide the awe from dripping from his words. He rested his gaze at each page, reading over the messy lines again and again, trying to memorise each word and the way it made his throat close up because it was not like the ones Leo had written before. Before he knew it, Leo pressed his hand over his own, Leo’s index finger brushing across his pulse, and Izumi looked up just to fall away into his stare. His emerald eyes, bright and glistening, caused a ripple effect to ache through Izumi’s bones, straight down to his soul. ‘I want you. I need you so bad. Can’t you see that I want you to be mine?’ But instead, Izumi said, “I thought you didn’t write love songs. These are pretty good, why didn’t you tell me you could write like this?”_

_Leo snickered, letting out his signature laugh. “Just because I don’t doesn’t mean I can’t, my dear Sena. After all I’m only writing from the inspiration I get, which is of course, your beautiful face!”_

_Sometimes Izumi gets amazed at Leo’s capability of saying very cheesy lines without losing a single beat or composure. How upbeat and lively he is, how he never fails to deliver his stupid familiar laugh in every situation possible. ‘It must be a trick,’ Izumi thought to himself, ‘to make me lose my composure, to redden my cheeks even more. It must be a trick and he’s totally on to me.’ Because in all reality, Izumi couldn’t think of any other reason for Leo’s smile to be so bright and radiant every time they’re in the same room._

_* * *_

 

“It’s my fault. I should’ve been there for you. I should’ve been braver. I am your knight after all?”

Leo can’t help but to smile, this time his authentic one and Izumi almost trips over his own breath.

“But I’m here, and so are you. And this time around, maybe I’ll swallow my pride just to tell you each time that I really am in love with you, Leo.”

At that exact moment, Leo completely loses it distancing himself with both hands on Izumi’s shoulder, slightly doubling over laughing. “I can’t believe you’d say something like that, Sena. Now I have no choice but to believe you ‘cause I know you wouldn’t do something that embarrassing, by your standard, just for anybody.”

Izumi can feel the tips of his ears already burning from both Leo’s reply and the first-hand embarrassment that has just dawned on him. Maybe Leo’s idea of getting kidnapped by aliens isn’t such a bad idea right about now.

‘Ugh, shut up. Get off my dick and lock yourself in your room for the next entire semester again, stupid Ousama.’ Or at least that’s what Leo expected to hear coming out of Izumi in the next few seconds. But in spite of his flushed face, Izumi’s half lidded eyes brightened, and a small smile forms.

 

“Yeah, I guess some people say you get dumber around the one you love.”

 

Now, it is Leo’s turn to feel his own face heat up even more than it already has. He was not ready for that much character development to happen in less than a few hours. Unfair. Sometimes, Leo finds himself thinking that Izumi is both a gift and curse from the Gods. A gift because of everything that he is and how much he is to Leo; and a curse because of how powerless Leo feels around him. Some sort of kryptonite, one would say, but you don't exactly fall in love with a kryptonite. So in effort to avert Izumi's attention away from his own apparent embarrassment, Leo lets his lips find Izumi’s, hands gripping on the chest of Izumi’s shirt, pulling him against himself until every part of them is touching. Their lips, their chest, their thighs. Everything feels right. For a moment. Until he can feel a rush of anxiety creeping and carving into his chest. Forcing him to think, think, and think again. _Is this really the right thing to do._  His thought echoes and it refuses to stop any time soon.

How can he know that this is true, that this isn’t something exclusive to this moment. To what extent does this exclusivity lasts.

Leo hesitates, pulling his lips away, grips loosening.

 

“Is this okay? Are you really okay? How can I know I’m not hurting you just by being here?” Leo asks, words fumbling out of his lips before he could control them, nearly begging.

 

Izumi stills, almost shaking his head before he realizes that he couldn’t do that to Leo. He couldn’t give him a reply so worthless that it could not even be phrased into words. So he remains still, locking his entire vocabulary down within himself until he can properly form every single sentence correctly.

“You really are a pain aren’t you,” Izumi whispers after a full minute, “do you really think I would let myself get hurt over some random person? How much would it take to convince you that I want you and that I’ve always been in love with everything you do and everything you are; and for us to stop wasting our breaths on stupid questions like this. Yes, I’m okay. No, you’re not hurting me. Yes, this is as right as anything can ever be.”

 

Leo can feel the edges of his eyes prickling, just listening the tenderness of Izumi's voice, overflowing and dripping with all the love that had been bottled up until now. Izumi really should have said that sooner. They really should have done this sooner.

With each words spoken, Leo’s grips grew more confident, reassured as their lips clash once more, and Izumi’s hips, despite himself, roll and grind against Leo’s, searching for friction yet a place to fall within. Something to assure him that Leo’s there and all the conversations were real and this is real. Not a dream.

Leo’s hands slip underneath the taller’s shirt, searching the expanse of his chest and stomach hungrily. Yet his palms are soft, nearly unbearably warm against his already feverish skin, and Izumi gives in.

Izumi lets Leo falls against him as he presses his hands to his back. He trails delicate kisses against his neck, in all the places that ache and burn without Izumi’s touch there. With a soft groan, Leo’s fingers lazily trace every curve, every straight line and bent segment of Izumi’s frame, shyly, tentatively, yet with such fervent desperation that they both lose themselves in. Izumi leaves purpling marks on his neck and drink in each sigh and gasp as if it would be his first and last breath. He leaves his mark everywhere, hoping beyond hope that if this turns out to be a dream, a one-time thing. A mistake. That he still has something to say.

 

‘I was here, and here, and here, and here. And I love you. You. And you can’t push me away.’

 

_Please don’t push me away._


End file.
